SWAT
by ioufever
Summary: Un coup de foudre entre Edward et Bella au sein d'une des célèbres unités Américaine d'intervention.Le SWAT. Attention aux Lemons.
1. Tanya

**L'histoire se passe dans une unité du SWAT (Special Weapon And Tactics). Célèbre groupe d'élite d'intervention Américain. Une histoire d'amour entre Bella et Edward bien sur. Attention Hot Lemon.**

**Un grand merci à mes lectrices.**

**Des gros bisous à ma Vivi d''amour**

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Nous ne faisons que jouer avec ses personnages.**

* * *

Dans le poste de liaison et de commandement mobile du SWAT.

- Central de PC1 nous allons intervenir..

- Reçu PC1. Top départ intervention 15h54

...

- Bonjour Commandant CULLEN.

- Bonjour Mr le Maire, heureux de vous voir. Voici le fourgon qui nous sert à gérer toute l'opération. Sur ces écrans, ce que voient en temps réel nos chefs de groupes sur le terrain via une petite camera wifi implanté dans leurs tenues.

Ici le poste de communication pour les liaisons radio avec les unités d'intervention et l'état major ainsi que la Police locale si besoin. Nous avons accès d'ici à tous les fichiers du bureau fédéral. Notre opératrice radio est en plein travail, ne la dérangeons pas.

Dans l'autre pièce la salle de briefing, après vous je vous pris.

- Bien, bien, pouvez-vous me faire un point sur la situation ?

- J'allais vous faire un topo. Dans la salle de briefing nous seront plus tranquilles.

- Bien, bien.

Je remerciais Carlisle du regard.

J'ai horreur de cirer les pompes à ces officiels. Et j'ai horreur également qu'on me dérange en plein boulot.

Je scrute les écrans de contrôle. Concentrée sur la progression des hommes de l'unité. Trente beaux gaillards musclés et entrainés pour moi toute seule. Le pied total.

Le groupe d'Emmett était en pleine intervention. Un forcené retranché chez lui. Armé mais sans otage. Une situation qu'il appréciait. Grand brun très carré, yeux noisette, cheveux bruns courts, joueur et bon vivant, il ne faisait pas dans la dentelle sur le terrain.

Un gros nounours qui se transforme en grizzli dans l'action. Whaou.. Je l'adore.

-PC1 d'Echo1

-Parlez E1

- Nous somme en place devant la porte, je passe la caméra.

- Bien reçu E1

La petite caméra au bout du câble passe sous la porte et je vois l'intérieur de l'appartement.

Un petit homme frêle et chauve, est assis sur une chaise en bois au milieu du minuscule appart de 45m2 environ. Torse nu, ses tatouages délavés, il a le look du tox qui fait un bad trip. Il serre un couteau dans sa main droite tellement fort qu'il s'en fait saigner les doigts.

Une arme de poing est posée sur la table a coté de lui. Il n'a aucune chance de l'attraper avant qu'Emmett ne soit sur lui.

- PC1 d'E1, nous allons intervenir. Vous confirmez l'autorisation ?

- Autorisation de l'état major confirmé E1, vous avez le feu vert.

Je sens l'adrénaline dans mon corps comme si j'allais moi même entrer dans la pièce dans un instant. C'est terriblement excitant comme d'habitude. Je serre les cuisses et contracte mes muscles vaginaux en observant la scène. Quelle agréable sensation.

E1 pose ses charges explosives sur les gonds et la serrure de la porte.

-E1 confirmez. Un seul individu arme d'un couteau. Arme de poing à portée de main.

-Je confirme PC1. Un seul individu porteur d'un couteau et arme a feux de type revolver a portée de main. Intervention dans 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... GO...

La déflagration se fait entendre jusque dehors. La porte tombe à plat d'un rapide coup de bélier. Emmett et Davids son adjoint se ruent dans l'appartement, Davids braque le forcené avec son MP5, Emmett lui cri dessus :

- SWAT. LÂCHE TON ARME.

Ils ne lâchent jamais leur arme.

Il est surpris. A quoi s'attendait il en menaçant de faire sauter l'immeuble avec le gaz de ville. (Coupé depuis par les services de la mairie bien sur).

Emmett lui saisit le bras et le projette puissamment au sol. Il est rapidement désarmé et menotté, avec seulement une clavicule et un nez cassés. Du beau travail. Il est palpé minutieusement pour vérifier qu'il n'a aucune autre arme sur lui. Les tox planquent souvent des lames de rasoir dans leurs doublures. On lui lit ses droits.

-Vous avez le droit de garder le silence,... bla bla bla..

...

-PC1 d'E1 opération terminé. Individu appréhendé et remis sur place aux autorités locales. Nous redescendons.

-Bien reçu E1. Du bon travail comme d'habitude. État major avisé en direct.

Monsieur le maire est soulagé.

- Merci Commandant, Merci Mademoiselle, je suis heureux que ce soit enfin terminé, vous rendez vous compte,...

Ils s'éloignent en parlant de problèmes de sécurité. Ha les relations publiques...

...

De retour à la base.

- Bravo Emmett, du sacré bon boulot.

Je saute dans ses bras et l'embrasse sur la bouche en lui tâtant les muscles dorsaux. Il a un goût de bière. J'adore.

- Whouuuuuuuu... Fuuuuuu... Lalalaaaaaa ...

Les gars derrière apprécient le spectacle.

- Tu payes ta bibine ?

- bien sur, sers-toi dans le frigo.

- Mike passe moi une bière.

- Mais à vos ordres Mââdame la Côômandante. J'aurais droit à une petite gâterie après ?

- Quand tu seras majeur.

- whouuuuuuuu...

- Tiens une 86

Je le remerciais d'un smack sur la bouche.

Tiens, le groupe E2 rentre aussi, ils étaient en alerte au cas où. Leur chef de groupe c'est Edward Masen. Grand musclé, brun coiffé décoiffé, yeux verts en amande. Mignon mais trop coincé pour moi. Le genre fleur bleu romantique, amour éternel. Gnagnagna... Son adjoint c'est Rod, je me suis envoyée en l'air avec lui au dernier repas de l'unité. Un assez bon coup je dois dire.

- Salut Rod (smack)

- hi

- Salut Ed (bise)

Je lui tâte les fesses au passage. Il se dérobe en faisant semblant de pas être gêné. Petit frileux.

- Heu.. Salut...

Il fuit. Je le taquine mais il ne m'intéresse vraiment pas.

Je rejoins les autres, l'ambiance est festive.

- Alors Emmett, t'as prie ton pied ?

- Tu parles Charles, un gringalet de 40kg. Aucune résistance. C'était fini en une seconde. Tu viens au match samedi ?

- Seattle ? Allé on se fait ça.

- Qui a foutu de la bière dans mes pompes ? Vous déconnez les mecs, c'est pas cool

- hahahahahahaha...

Ça c'est Emmett à tous les coups, il adore ce genre de blagues. Je sens une main au bas de mon dos.

- Alors princesse ? Ça te dit un resto ce soir avec moi ?

- Bien sur Rod à quelle heure.

- Je passe te prendre à 19h

- Non, j'ai des trucs à faire. Dis moi où.

- "Le Paparazzi" ça te dit ?

- Ok ça va. "Le paparazzi" a 20h.

- Parfait, à ce soir.

Il part se changer.

...

- hey Ruddi

- Ouep

- Ca te dit un resto avec moi ce soir ?

- Ce soir ? Désolé je dois aller chercher ma mère à l'aéroport.

- houuuuuuu... Haaaaaaa...

- Quel looser Ruddi

-Hey merde.. j'chui coincé, c'est pas ma faute !

- Bah oui, pour être coincé t'est coincé..

- hahahahahahaha

- J't'accompagne moi si tu veux.

- Moi aussi

- Non moi

- Ho du calme les garçons. C'est Joss le premier. Tu passe me prendre a 18h30 chez moi t'est chou.

- Terrible. Désolé Ruddy. C'est pas ton jour de chance.

Bon je file à la douche sinon je vais être à la bourre.

Haaa. L'eau chaude sur ma peau. Quel bonheur. Je suis encore excitée de tout à l'heure. Je me caresse plus que je ne me savonne. Seule dans la douche du boulot. Quelqu 'un pourrait entrer, quel pied. Je me frotte les seins en imaginant la scène. Je titille mes tétons durcis. Je passe mes mains savonneuses sur mon corps. J'imagine ces mains inconnues sur moi. Elles frottent mes hanches. Elles massent mes fesses. Elles caressent mes cuisses.

Je fais mousser ma toison brune parfaitement taillée en cœur. Je joue avec mon clitoris. Mon ventre s'emplit d'une douce chaleur. Mes lèvres se gonflent de désir. Mon inconnu me lécherait maintenant la chatte. Je me sens humide, je passes un doigt entre mes lèvres et entreprends sérieusement mon bouton. J'accélère mon mouvement circulaire sur mon sexe. J'apprécie les yeux fermés, l'eau coule dans mes cheveux. Ma respiration s'accélère, mon plaisir monte au rythme de mes doigts. Ouiiiiii... Encore... Lèche-moi bel inconnu... Mon orgasme vient... J'enfonce deux doigts dans mon antre trempé pour augmenter la jouissance...je gémis sous la douche... Haaaaaaaaa...

...

J'espère que j'ai pas été trop bruyante, pensais-je en rigolant. En fait, j'espérais qu'on m'avait entendu. Je sors de la douche vêtue d'une serviette blanche. Je croise deux gars dans le couloir qui même à mon vestiaire. J'adore. Eux aussi. Il se retourne à mon passage ce qui me fait sourire.

Je me change. Tenu sexy comme d'habitude. String ficelle rose. Jupe plissée écossaise courte, bustier rouge remontant avantageusement mon beau 95C et assez court pour laisser voir mon piercing de nombril rose. Chaussures vernies noires. Lunettes mouche noires et montre argentée Gucci. Une chaine de cheville dorée et je rentre à la maison. Pas d'alliance bien évidement. Je prenais ma plaque et mon arme dans mon sac à main écossais

Mais d'abord je passe chez ma coiffeuse. Ma belle chevelure a besoin d'un petit soin.

- Salut Gigi. Chui pressée, resto ce soir.

- Ho salut, tu sors du boulot ? J'ai vu ton camion à la TV. Quel drôle de monde nous vivons.

- Ouai c'est sur. Et avec Eli ça se passe bien ?

- Comme d'hab. Un vrai boulet au lit. J'arrive rien à en tirer. J'arrive pas à prendre mon pied. Zéro préliminaire. C'est fini en cinq minutes. La galère totale.

- T'as essayé d'acheter des jouets ? Un en forme de bitte, bien gros.

Elle rosie.

- Non. Tu crois que ça marcherait ?

- Ben oui. Et si c'est toujours un boulet tu pourras en profiter toute seule.

- C'est pas bête. T'as toujours un bon conseil. T'est cool.

- Ben oui. Vu que tu veux pas changer de mec. Faut bien essayer d'améliorer les choses.

- Je l'aime trop quand même. Je peux pas le laisser pour ça !

- Moi j'pourrais pas rester avec un gars nul au pieu. Il me faut des bêtes de sexe Gigi tu le sais !

Elle rougi.

19h

- Désolé Joss. Je me faisais belle pour toi. On boit un verre et on y va ?

- Ok ok.

- Sympa les roses rouges, c'est pour qui ?

Clac clac. Saleté de serrure qui coince.

- Ben pour toi.

- Ha chouette. Dommage que j'aime pas les roses. Pose les là sur la table.

- Heu ok t'as un vase ?

- Non, quesque tu bois ? Whisky, gin, jet, vodka, rhum et Porto.

- Porto s'il te plait

- le Porto c'est pour mère quand elle vient. J'te sers un whisky.

- heu... Ok whisky alors.

Mon appart était petit mais douillet. Tons gris et Bordeaux. Mobilier moderne beige. Un grand salon de 40m2 pour recevoir avec une table basse en verre et deux canapés d'angle beiges, moquette bordeaux. Un coin cuisine de 10m2 meubles gris perles crédences blanches (carreaux style métro Parisien) avec une table haute et quatre chaises de bar pour les repas, sol en lino beige. Une grande chambre de 30m2 avec dressing avec un lit rond drapé de satin rose sol en parquet gris, deux murs gris souris, deux Bordeaux. Une douche à petits carreaux transparents roses, Bordeaux, marrons, dorés pour se délasser. J'avais besoin de rien d'autre.

Il est assis sur le canapé. Je le pousse en arrière en passant pour le détendre. Je sers les deux whisky dans la cuisine et m'escrime avec le bas à glaçons. Faut vraiment que je fasse réparer le distributeur de mon frigo. Je remarque dans le reflet de mon four que Joss essaye de mater sous ma jupe derrière moi. J'étends mes jambes et me penche en avant sur la table en râlant après le bac à balcons. Ma jupe remonte de quelques centimètres. Allongé comme il était, il doit maintenant voir au moins le début de mes fesses. Voir peut être mon string. Cette pensée envoie directement une vague chaude dans mon bas ventre. Je vois Joss qui essai de se mettre à l'aise dans le canapé, il doit commencer à se sentir serré dans son caleçon le pauvre.

Je le rejoins avec les deux verres.

- hey beh ça va ? Tu t'ennuie pas on dirait ?

- Ben.. Heu.. Quoi ?

Je posais les verres sur la table basse en matant son entrejambe.

- Alors dis moi un peu. Que dit-on de moi dans ton groupe ?

- Ben rien. En fait. On te trouve plutôt jolie à regarder. C'est assez sympa. Surtout quand tu es en civil.

- C'est tout ? C'est nul. Je pensais vraiment que certains voulaient me sauter dans le groupe. Surtout toi.

- Ben... c'est sur que... T'es assez attirante comme nana et t'a pas froid aux yeux alors... Certains fantasment... Tu comprends ? Rien de vulgaire bien sur.

- Tu me trouves belle et attirante ?

- Sur.

- C'est pour ça que t'essais de mater sous ma jupe ?

- Non, j'essayais pas, je..

La bosse entre ses jambes disait le contraire, et il le savait vu que je la fixais encore, maintenant avec envie.

- Tu veux en voir plus ?

Il était rouge comme une tomate mais se repris quand même.

- Bien sur, je te trouve vraiment trop belle.

Je remonte ma jupe pour lui laisser voir le petit triangle rose en satin qui couvre (à peine) mon sexe.

- ça te va comme ça.

Ses yeux pétillant ne peuvent plus se détacher de mon string. Je les adore quand ils sont mes prisonniers comme ça.

- C'est clair.

Il approche une main.

- Pas touche. A toi de me montrer. Tu dois être serré là dedans.

- Il dégrafe rapidement son pantalon et sort un membre bien dur de son caleçon noir.

- Ouaou ! Quelle bête ! On peu gouter ? Dis-je en m'approchant.

Une belle verge bronzée de vingt centimètres environ qui porte un peu à droite. Je pris son silence pour un oui.

A genoux devant lui je prends son sexe à pleine main. Je regarde le parcours de ses veines, je passe mon doigt sur ma langue puis le passe sur son gland rose et gonflé pour le faire briller. Je le masse un peu puis passe ma langue sur son bout.

Il pousse un petit râle de plaisir.

Je continue de le lécher avec délectation. Je passe ma langue sur le bout de son gland, puis tout autour. Je le branle lentement avec ma main. Je passe mon autre main sur le satin de mon string. Je sens l'humidité m'envahir mes lèvres se gorger de sang. La ficelé de mon string fini par passer entre mes lèvres. Je prends son sexe à pleine bouche et commence à le sucer goulûment tout en me masturbant. Son goût est divin. J'adore avaler sa queue. Son sexe humide et chaud dans ma bouche étouffe mes petits gémissements. Ça a l'air de l'exciter, il met ses mains sur mes cheveux et accélère le mouvement. Ne soit pas pressé mon petit.

Le téléphone sonne. Je l'attrape sur la table tout en continuant à le branler. Il halète.

- Allo oui ? ... Haaaa katy ca va ? Ouiiiiii... Et toi... C'est bon pour samedi ? Supeeeeer... On va s'éclater... Tu viens sans ton mec bien sur... Haaaaaaaaa... Appelle Elise aussi... Ça va... Ok je vois ça... Bisous ma katy...

Je me relève.

- Bon on va être à la bourre, on y va.

Je le laisse en plan et file a la salle de bain. Je me rafraichie avec un gant froid, change de string l'autre étant foutu, un regard dans le miroir. Ça peut aller. J'attrape mon sac et ses clés de voiture au passage, puis file vers la porte.

- Bouge, on finira après le resto, j'ai vraiment trop faim là.

Je l'attends dans la voiture et fini ma séance maquillage avec le miroir du pare soleil. Du bleu sur mes yeux soulignés au line liner, beaucoup de ricill. Un blush rose bonbon. Du gloss. Je suis parfaite. Irrésistible.

Il me rejoint mal embraillé.

- Attends, je t'arrange.

C'est sur que dans son état, le pantalon tombe pas correctement.

Il me caresse la cuisse en conduisant et remonte légèrement ma jupe à chaque passage. Je me réajuste en répondant à mes texto.

20h

- Ha. Salut Joss

- Heu salut Rod

- Allée les gars cool. On rentre je crève la dalle.

La soirée se détends peu à peu. On parle beaucoup boulot. J'apprends tout les derniers ragots de l'unité. Puis ça cause petites copines. Puis sa vire franchement sexe en fin de soirée.

- Tu te masturbe souvent ?

- Tous les jours.

- Plusieurs fois par jour.

- Whaa c'est chaud.

- Ben quoi tu te masturbe pas toi ?

- Oui mais bon.

- Oui mais bon toi t'es un mec donc t'as le droit et pas moi.

- Non c'est pas ça, c'est qu'on penserait pas…

Rod est mort de rire. Vive le rosé.

- Ta position favorite ?

- Missionnaire

- En levrette.

- Oui moi aussi en levrette.

- Et toi alors ton fantasme ?

- Allé Joss, fait pas le timide.

(Quoi qu'après deux apéros et une bouteille rosé chacun on était bien décoincés.)

- Moi ce serait une belle meuf qui se pointe en tenue d'infirmière chez moi. Elle commence à m'ausculter...

- Meuhaaa. Ça ausculte pas les infirmières.

- C'est mon fantasme je fais ce que je veux. Si j'ai envi qu'elle m'ausculte, elle m'ausculte c'est tout. Après elle me lèche partout et commence à me sucer comme une bête.

- Hou trop clichéeeee..

- Chui d'accord, l'infirmière merci bien, ca fait des années qu'on nous rabat les oreilles avec.

- Moi j'aimerais baiser dans un jacuzzi de Champagne, avec deux nanas qui auraient des obus comme ça. Énormes. Ça me fait vraiment triper. Les gros nibars à peloter, rond comme des melons.

- Ouais cool le bain de Champagne, j'y avais jamais pensé. Ce serait dans mes top cinq.

- Et toi ?

- Moi perso j'aimerais finir la soirée avec deux beau mecs après un bon resto. Ça ce serait le pied.

-...

- ...

- Serveuse... L'addition s'il vous plait.

...

Inutile de dire qu'on était à la maison en un rien de temps. Vu comme on était éméchés on ne perdait pas de temps en discutions.

Sur le canapé je me vautre sur Joss. Je l'embrasse intensément. Ma langue fouille sa bouche au goût de rosé fruité pendant que quatre mains s'occupent de toutes les parties de mon corps.

Je les sens sur mon dos, mes hanches, mes fesses, mes seins, mes cuisses. Je mordille ses lèvres chaudes. Les mains se font plus pressantes passant sous mon bustier et ma jupe. Puis sous mon string.

Sans savoir qui fait quoi, des doigts commencent à fouiller mon intimité inondée. Je lui enlevé sa chemise blanche à taches de rosés. Je caresse et je lèche son torse d'athlète imberbe. Ses pectoraux sont à croquer.

Rod est derrière moi. Je sens son sexe dur à travers son pantalon se presser contre mes fesses. Je n'en peux plus. Mon antre est trempé, la cyprine me coule sur les cuisses. Joss dégrafe mon bustier libérant mes seins.

Ils se mettent à les caresser, a les pétrir, Josse les lèche, mordille mes bouts tendus, je suis excitée. Une chatte en chaleur. Je descends vers son pantalon, descend sa braguette et sors son sexe. Il est beau et long, j'en salive.

Je l'avale immédiatement avec avidité. Le suce, le lèche, joue de ma langue sur tout son long, le masturbe, puis le ravale. Mon string descend. Une bouffée de chaleur dans mon ventre me fait gémir. Une langue s'introduit dans mon vagin inondé.

Mon cri est étouffé par le sexe de Joss. Il m'attrape les cheveux et accélère le mouvement, il baise littéralement ma bouche.

Un sexe large que je connais déjà vient remplis ma chatte trempée. Que c'est bon. J'adore les hommes. Les vrais. Ceux qui me font jouir comme une folle. Je trémousse mon cul devant Rod. Il commence à me baiser. Il cogne au fond de moi.

Ses coup de bitte sont terribles et me font gémir et haleter. Je suis prête à jouir, Joss aussi, mais je me dégage. L'odeur de sexe dans la pièce m'excite encore plus.

- Attendez dis je hors d'haleine.

Je m'empale de face sur Joss qui cri un Hooo de plaisir. Je ne bouge plus, temporise un peu. Je m'allonge sur Joss et le fure langoureusement. Rod s'occupe de mon petit trou. Je sais ce qu'il a en tête. Je contracte les muscles vaginaux en y pensant.

Je me détends. Il me lèche entre les fesses puis s'attarde sur mon trou, entre sa langue dedans. Je frissonne. Il me pénètre d'un doigt enduit de mon jus, fait des vas et viens, puis deux doigts coulissent en moi par derrière sans problème.

Il pose ensuite son gland bouillant à l'entrée de mon deuxième orifice. J'écarte mes fesses avec les deux mains pour faciliter la pénétration.

Je le sens entrer doucement en moi. Le plaisir monte jusque dans ma gorge. Le passage est d'autant plus étroit qu'un sexe tendu est déjà au fond de ma chatte en fusion. Il est maintenant entièrement en moi. Une fine paroi sépare les deux sexes qui commencent à me pistonner. Quel bonheur ! Quel plaisir !

Les deux sexes s'activent rapidement maintenant. Je me sens pleine, remplie de ses deux beaux membres. Possédée par deux beaux hommes musclés à souhait. Je souhaiterais un troisième sexe dans ma bouche pour être totalement satisfaite.

Mes deux amants halètent et râlent. La jouissance monte en moi. Ils me prennent avec fureur. Me tirent les cheveux. Je cris tellement que tous les voisins doivent m'entendre.

Joss vient le premier dans un râle rauque. Je sens son sexe se durcir encore puis battre contre mes parois intérieures alors que des flots de sperme chaud remplissent mon vagin. Il se fige et je sens d'autant plus la queue de Rod qui coulisse rapidement dans mon cul.

Je suis au bord de l'orgasme qui s'annonce violent comme je les aime. Rod ne tarde pas jouir lui aussi. Je sens sa queue se raidir contre celle de Joss. Il déverse ensuite son jus au fond de moi ce qui déclenche mon orgasme.

Un orgasme puissant et dévastateur qui me fait hurler. Mon corps se tend. Mes parois se resserrent sur leurs deux pieux immobiles. Je me contracte encore. Je sens parfaitement chaque millimètre de ces bittes fourrées dans mes deux orifices.

Je sens des flots de liquides sortir de moi. Je jouis longuement.

Haaa que c'est bon. Ça c'est le pied. Je suis comblée ce soir.

...

_oO°

Au réveil c'est doliprane à gogo et café serre. Rien qu'en repensant a la soirée d'hier j'ai un frisson de plaisir et mon vagin se contracte. Dommage qu'ils soient rentrés chez eux.

Je prends une bonne et longue douche chaude.

Arrivé au boulot j'apprends la mauvaise nouvelle. Je file chez le Commandant.

- Carlisle, je vous avais dit que je voulais rester seule à ce poste.

- C'est totalement impossible. Comment allons-nous faire pendant vos congés ? Et si vous tombez malade ? Il faut quelqu'un de formé pour ce poste important.

- Prenez un gars de l'unité alors !

- Non, je suis déjà au minimum pour fonctionner. Je ne peux me permettre de perdre encore un gars en section. De plus l'état major refuserait.

- Il doit bien y avoir une solution non ?

- Je vous assure que, connaissant vos désirs et au vues de votre travail remarquable, j'ai cherché toutes les solutions possible pour vous arranger mais c'est la seul qui convienne. Je suis désolé. J'aurais aimé vous faire plaisir.

-On m'envoi un effectif lundi. Je compte sur vous pour le former efficacement. Si ça ne convient pas du tout, j'essaierais d'avoir un remplaçant mais c'est tout ce que je peux vous promettre.

Rrrrrrr... Quelle poisse. On me colle un bleu dans les pâtes. Je devais m'y attendre.

J'avais couché avec Mike, le mec de Jessica qui bossait avec moi. Elle avait demandé sa mutation dans un autre service. Mais la tranquillité n'a pas durée longtemps.

Lundi. Dans MON car de liaison et de commandement.

Toc toc toc.

- Entrez

La porte s'ouvre. Une petite, cheveux châtains mi longs, yeux chocolat, visage d'ange, regard fuyant, toute timide, apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Entre, ne reste pas plantée la comme une truite. Je suis Tanya. Tanya DENALI, dis-je en lui tendant la main, d'un ton plus sec que je n'aurais voulu.

- Isabella SWAN.

Sa tenue d'uniforme portait encore les plis de l'emballage neuf. Ma colère s'évapora. Sa douceur m'attendrissait. Je me revoyais fraichement sorti de l'école de police, fière de ma tenue et impressionnée par ces hommes si valeureux et héroïques. Il y a seulement quatre ans pourtant.

- Assis toi ici, lui dis avec douceur. T'inquiète pas, je vais tout t'expliquer.

Bienvenu au SWAT, la plus grosse concentration de beau mecs musclés du pays.

Nous éclatâmes de rire.

...

* * *

**Voilà.**

** J'espère que vous avez appréciés cette nouvelle fic.**

**A Bientôt pour la suite.**

**Biz.**


	2. Tanya Bella

**Chapitre deux de swat. Un peu de Bella/Tanya. du soft :)**

**Disclamer: Tout est toujours à Stéphénie M. Nous ne faisons que jouer.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

_Toc toc toc._

_- Entrez_

_La porte s'ouvre. Une petite, cheveux châtains mi longs, yeux chocolat, visage d'ange, regard fuyant, toute timide, apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte._

_- Entre, ne reste pas plantée là comme une truite. Je suis Tanya. Tanya DENALI, dis-je en lui tendant la main, d'un ton plus sec que je n'aurais voulu._

_- Isabella SWAN._

_Sa tenue d'uniforme portait encore les plis de l'emballage neuf. Ma colère s'évapora. Sa douceur m'attendrissait. Je me revoyais fraichement sortie de l'école de police, fière de ma tenue et impressionnée par ces hommes si valeureux et héroïques. Il y a seulement quatre ans pourtant._

_- Assis toi ici, lui dis-je avec douceur. T'inquiète pas, je vais tout t'expliquer._

_Bienvenu au SWAT, la plus grosse concentration de beaux mecs musclés du pays._

_Nous éclatâmes de rire._

_..._

* * *

La journée passa vite. On s'amusait comme des folles dans notre car. Je lui apprenais les indicatifs de chacun devant l'organigramme du service. Les procédures radios. Les protocoles opératoires. Le courant passait bien. Je ne lui proposais pas la soirée de samedi prochain que je jugeais trop hot pour elle, mais lui promettais une journée shopping entière vendredi. (La semaine d'entraînement finissait le jeudi pour nous, privilège interne accordé par le bon Commandant Carlisle. Merci mille fois.)

Le rythme de travail me plaisait. Une semaine d'entraînement. Pour nous : Tir, armement, sport de combat light (pas avec Emmett donc) foncier (footing, natation et vélo), sports collectifs (sauf foot), techniques et tactiques d'intervention. Fin le jeudi soir :-) . Une semaine d'alerte 24/24h samedi dimanche inclus (au service en tenue d'uniforme). Une semaine de repos. Quelques stages venaient pimenter tout ça, sauts en parachute, parapente, plongée/zodiac, ski, spéléo et des simulations grandeur nature dans des avions, bateaux, maisons, ou autres en mer, montagne, voiture, moto, à pieds, etc... Enfin tout ce qui était limité seulement par l'imagination de l'état major et qui ne couvrait cependant pas tous les cas réels potentiellement possibles.

Cette semaine d'entraînement était pour moi semaine de formation de Bella. (Oui, elle préfère Bella) ce qui était juste assez pour dégrossir le morceau. On ne s'accordait qu'une pause lors de l'entraînement piscine du groupe E3 pour mater les mecs en maillot. Bella était rouge pivoine devant mes commentaires que je pensais pourtant édulcorés. C'était le groupe à Jasper. Un beau gars grand et musclé cheveux blonds yeux bleus, ancien militaire, un fin tacticien. Son adjoint, March, n'était pas mal non plus.

Je refaisais le point sur les Indicatifs de terrain.

Central: salle de l'état major sous les ordres de Monsieur Aro Volturi

PC1: notre car

SWAAT1: Cdt Carlisle Cullen

SWAAT2: son adjoint Cne Tom Parker (actuellement blessé)

Echo 1: Lt Emmett McCarthy

Écho 1 Alpha: son adjoint Major Davids Holley

Écho 2: Lt Edward Massen

Écho 2 Alpha: son adjoint Major Rod Tanner

Écho 3: Lt Jasper Whitlock

Echo3 Alpha: son adjoint Major March Elvis

Nous travaillons avec E1; E2 est de semaine d'entraînement et se met en alerte en cas d'intervention. E3 est normalement de repos, sauf quand, comme cette semaine, E2 était en stage intervention sur avions boing, en vol et au sol, ce qui foutait le bordel dans un planning déjà compliqué.

T'as tout suivi ?

-...

- Ca va venir.

De retour au car je remarquais que Bella était toute rose.

- Ben alors ma Bella, dis-je en rigolant. Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Rien, répondit-elle rougissant de plus belle.

- Ca t'a pas plu les gars a la piscine ?

- Si bien sur mais...

- Mais quoi, vas y crache. Tu peux tout me dire.

- J'ai remarqué que des gars regardaient... Enfin tu vois...

- Non... dis moi ? Dis-je malicieuse, sachant pourtant bien de quoi elle parlait.

- Ben tu sais, ils nous mataient quoi.

- Mais bien sur qu'ils nous matent, c'est tout ?

- Laisse tomber.

Laisser tomber ? Hahaha.

- Non, dis moi c'est important. Surtout si ça me concerne.

- Bien ils regardaient nos... fesses... En se marrant...

- Non ? Dis-je avant d'être happée par un fou rire démoniaque.

- C'est pas drôle tu sais. Ça met vachement mal à l'aise.

Mon fou rire redoublait. Elle était rouge sang.

...

- Ma pauvre Bella. Tu n'observes pas souvent les mecs toi. Je vais t'apprendre tout ce que tu dois savoir. Premièrement, tous les mecs de la terre matent ton cul dès que tu as le dos tourné. Pour peu que tu sois un peu mignonne bien sur. Ce qui est notre cas.

- Tu plaisantes ? S'exclama-t-elle outrée.

- Non non. Deuxièmement quand ils sont de face, c'est tes nichons qu'ils matent. Bien plus discrètement bien sur, mais tout aussi sûrement.

Elle passait écarlate.

- Alors vendredi on va t'acheter de quoi te mettre en valeur, parce que ton teeshirt bleu trop large je te le mets à la benne ce soir même.

- Tanya...

- Je te prête mes affaires t'inquiète.

- Tanya...

- Taratata, c'est décidé.

Je décidais de m'habiller plus soft pour le moment, sinon elle allait partir en courant jusqu'au Canada.

...

La blonde et la brune. On se tapait des délires fous dans le car. Je commençais à la dérider, un peu. Elle avait eu un seul mec et ça s'était mal passé. Une première fois catastrophique dans la douleur et le sang sur le siège arrière d'une voiture avec Mike, le gars qu'elle croyait aimer toute sa vie et qui la larguait aussitôt pour la belle capitaine des cheerleaders, Jessica la fausse blonde. J'ai été effarée d'apprendre qu'elle vivait toujours chez son père, Charly, shérif du comté de Forks. Un bled paumé tout juste sur la carte.

- Quoi ? Non ! Sans rire ! Tu es encore chez ton père à 22 ans ?

- Ben oui, désolée.

- Pour de bon ? Et tu te tapes la route jusqu'à Forks tous les jours ? Comment tu vas faire en hiver, avec la neige ?

- Ben,... J'imagine que je prendrais une location plus près. Si je trouve.

- Ecoute, voilà ce qu'on va faire. Tu viens habiter avec moi. J'habite à deux rues d'ici. Pas question que tu refuses. On sera un peu serrées mais ça fait rien.

- Tanya je,...

- Non non non non non, tu peux pas refuser. Sinon je te fais la misère au boulot. Tu ramènes tes affaires ce week-end.

- Je suis vraiment gênée, répondit-elle les joues empourprées.

- T'inquiète pas, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une coloc rigolote. Je te présenterais ma sœur Irina, qui vit au nouveau Mexique. Une tornade ambulante. Crois-moi, elle va te bouger.

- Bon ça va, je te dérangerais pas au moins ?

-Crois moi Bella, je te dérangerais plus que tu ne le feras. Et ca va commencer dès vendredi.

Vendredi

Bella était installée chez moi. Je lui avais donné mon lit (si elle savait ce que j'y avais fait, elle nous ferait certainement un malaise) et je prenais le convertible du salon. Comme prévu, elle était de fort bonne compagnie et tout se passait idéalement bien.

…

Vendredi matin donc, direction l'immense centre commercial de Seattle. Journée shopping entre filles. J'avais décidé de l'habiller plus sexy mais l'affaire ne fut pas si simple. Inutile de parler de jupe ras la moule ou de string qui dépasse. Je réussis néanmoins à lui prendre quelques tenues intéressantes. En argumentant que je l'hébergeais gracieusement mais qu'il y avait des conditions à cela. Donc : dans notre cabas. Des jeans taille basse moulants. Des vraies chaussures de fille dont une paire de bottes pirates, une paire de ballerines et des talons. (Out les converses blanches). Quelques hauts, colorés (Pas celui avec le "touch me" et les deux mains imprimées sur les seins, non), divers accessoires et bijoux (dont lunettes de star) et du maquillage pour arranger le tout.

Après notre repas light pendant lequel je lui montrais quelques beaux mecs alentours (qui nous mataient bien sur) j'attaquais dans le bois dur. Les sous vêtements.

Bon le string on oublie. Tant pis. On prenait quand même quelques ensembles assortis qui mettaient bien en valeur son joli corps.

- Alors, t'en penses quoi ?

Elle se regardait dans le miroir l'air assez satisfaite de ce petit tangua gris et noir et de ce soutif assorti qui rehaussait légèrement sa poitrine.

- Pas mal du tout. Tu as du goût c'est indéniable. Je n'aurais jamais cru porter ça un jour.

- Bien sur, tu aurais pu garder tes culottes en cotons dépareillées, c'est sur.

- Tiens, j'ai pris ça aussi.

- QUOI ?

- Je rigole... C'est pour moi..

- Ouf. Tu m'as fait peur. Tu vas porter ces trucs ?

- Bien sur, tu vas voir, laisse moi la place.

Elle fermait le rideau pour se rhabiller.

- Ya moins de tissu là dedans que dans un mouchoir Tanya. La culotte ressemble à un lacet de chaussure et le soutif ne cache absolument rien. Sans parler des pendelottes.

Je ris aux éclats. Puis prends sa place dans la cabine. Tu vas voir ça ma cocotte..

...

La fille blonde dans le miroir en face de moi est ultra sex. Soutien gorge transparent rose bonbon qui montait mes seins à l'extrême, string ficelle rose bonbon transparent, et porte jarretelles assortis. Du plus bel effet. Je m'assois sur le tabouret et prend une pose provocante. Jambes écartées, secouant mes cheveux pour la touche sauvage, je me mords ma lèvre inférieure d'un air félin. Je me sens désirable, telles ces filles dans les magazines.

Passant la tête par le rideau.

- Alors, ça donne quoi ?

Elle porte sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un petit cri. Je ne bouge pas et fixe mon image.

- Pas mal, pas mal, dis-je en passant ma main sur mon string.

Bella, écarlate, referme précipitamment le rideau, accompagné par mon plus beau fou rire.

...

Passage en caisse, je prenais mon ensemble rose bonbon.

- Allez, à la maison maintenant. Séance essayage.

...

C'est vrai qu'elle a un beau corps. Un petit corps parfait qui, une fois souligné par une tenue sympa, fera craquer tous les hommes du coin. Elle était contente du résultat et il y avait de quoi. Debout dans mon salon, se regardant dans mon grand miroir, Jeans moulant taille basse bleu gris, débardeur serré blanc imprimé argent laissant entrevoir son soutien-gorge rouge en dentelle. Ballerines argent. Après un cours accélère de maquillage, elle était irrésistible. Avec une de mes tenues sex, elle serait démoniaque.

….

* * *

**C'était trop court ?**

**Suite samedi alors pour de l'action et du lemon.  
**

**Biz**


	3. Bella Jake Edward

**J'avais promis samedi. Juste à temps. Fiuuu**

**Disclamer: Tout est à SM. Merci SM.**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Semaine boulot. Calme jusqu'à ce jeudi. Un braquage de banque qui tourne mal. Des coups de feu. Un vigile tué, une prise d'otages. Bella observe derrière moi et Carlisle dans le car. La tension est palpable.

- Central de PC1, le négociateur rentre en contact.

- Bien reçu, prise de contact par le négociateur, 21h16.

Laurent était notre négociateur. Un gars black tresses africaines, très calme, sûr de lui. Mais ne vous y trompez pas. Il vous amène où il veut que vous alliez sans provoquer le moindre soupçon.

...

-Restez calme. Nous avons tout notre temps. Personne ne bougera tant que j'en aurais pas donne l'autorisation.

-…..

-Je suis Laurent. Le négociateur du SWAT.

-…..

-Oui bien sur. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis là pour que la situation se règle en douceur, sans bobos pour vous, pour nous et pour les otages.

-….

- Comment dois-je vous appeler ?

-….

-Très bien Jake. Restez calme.

-….

- Je peux vous faire amener un véhicule mais je doute que vous ayez un endroit où aller. Je me trompe ?

-….

-Vous comptez rouler jusqu'au Mexique armés jusqu'aux dents après un vol à main armée qui a mal tourné, traverser trois états et passer la frontière sans souci ?

-….

-Un hélicoptère, peut être bien. C'est une meilleure idée. Je vois ce que je peux faire. Mais peut être qu'un geste de votre part me faciliterait la tache auprès de mes supérieurs.

-….

-Oui par exemple, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une femme enceinte à l'intérieur de la banque. Vous marqueriez un point important. Vous avez bien assez d'otages.

-….

-Vous pourrez tous entrer dans l'hélico ?

-….

- C'est mon travail de penser à tout. Quatre c'est bon, je prévois un hélico assez grand pour quatre, plus deux otages.

-….

-Ok réfléchissez et rappelle moi. Personne ne bougera. On attend votre réponse je vous le promets.

…

Il dit qu'ils sont quatre ce qui correspond aux déclarations des témoins. Ils vont libérer une femme enceinte.

Je retransmets immédiatement ces informations au central par radio.

...

La sonnerie Looney Tunes de son portable tranchait avec la situation.

-Allo, Jake ?

-….

-Ok je fais reculer tout le monde. Dès que vous avez le champ libre, vous la libérez.

- Faites reculer la Police locale, ils vont libérer un otage.

J'avertis la Police locale qui se replie légèrement. La situation semble s'arranger.

Un grand indien bronzé torse nu short kaki, aux cheveux longs d'ébène, sort en maintenant un pauvre gars terrorisé dans son costume gris clair une arme chromée sur son cou. Une petite femme brune en pleurs sort de la banque et tente de courir vers les Policier mais chute. Sa silhouette fine contraste avec son ventre énorme.

Un Policier en civil va à sa rencontre pour l'aider. Le preneur d'otage ouvre le feu sur lui. Des coups de feu éclatent et des impacts apparaissent sur la devanture blindée de la banque. Le criminel riposte puis rentre et referme la porte.

Agitation.

La femme enceinte est indemne. Le Policier n'est fort heureusement que légèrement blessé au bras et au mollet. Il est évacué par civière. James reprend son téléphone.

-Jake ?

-…..

-Ce Policier ne voulait qu'aider la jeune dame, Jake. Il n'était pas armé et ne s'occupait pas de toi.

-…..

-T'as fait le con Jake. Tu me compliques la tache.

-…..

- Mets-toi à ma place Jake.

-…..

-Ok je te rappelle. Mais si tu tires sur la Police tu n'arranges pas les choses, Jake. Tu vas les mettre en rogne et on va pas me donner ton hélico.

...

Le temps passe lentement. Je jeté un coup d'œil à Bella qui se ronge les ongles sur sa chaise. Va falloir qu'elle perde cette sale manie si elle veut pas avoir des mains de camionneuse.

...

Looney tunes

-Jake ?

-….

-Bien sur Jake. C'est une bonne décision. Ça jouera en leur faveur pour la suite. Dis-leur de sortir les mains bien en vue et sans arme. J'avertis la Police qu'ils vont sortir.

-…..

-Bien Jake. C'est en cours mais je te l'ai dit. Tu m'as compliqué la tache.

-….

-Ok. Pas de soucis.

…

-Deux des preneurs d'otage vont se rendre. Ils sortent d'un moment à l'autre.

J'avise derechef le central et la Police locale.

Quelques instants après deux jeunes indiens sortent les mains en l'air. On les somme d'avancer, puis de se coucher au sol bras en croix. Ils sont interpellés en douceur. Il s'agit de Seth Clearwater, celui en jeans déchiré et teeshirt noir, et Quil Ateara, bas de treillis noir et teeshirt camouflage blanc et gris. Ils nous apprennent que les deux restés dans la banque se nomment Jake Black et Sam Uley. Deux individus dangereux et impulsifs dont il faudra se méfier.

...

Après dix longues heures, James a réussi à faire sortir tous les otages sauf le directeur de la banque, son adjoint, et deux employés.

Mais la situation dégénère ensuite quand Jake, sans raison apparente, ouvre encore le feu sur la Police qui riposte et le blesse à la jambe.

...

-Jake. T'as encore fait le con.

-….

-Non c'est toi qui a commencé à tirer, ils n'ont fait que se défendre.

-….

-Si tu te rends, nous pourrons te soigner.

-….

-Non, personne ne voudra venir dans la banque pour te soigner, et je le comprends.

-….

- La meilleure solution est de sortir et de rejoindre Quil et Seth.

-….

-Non ce ne sont pas des lâches, il faut du courage pour reconnaitre ses erreurs. Et ils ont pris la meilleure décision possible...

-….

-Jake ? Jake ?

...

Un employé est abattu. Jake devient incontrôlable. Il est décidé d'intervenir.

- Laurent, fais les sortir. On va s'en occuper.

-Bien Commandant.

...

-Jake ?

-…

-Oui j'ai ton hélicoptère. Les autorités ont cédé. Je t'envoie un chauffeur pour vous conduire à la piste de décollage.

-…

-Le stade de baseball à deux rues d'ici.

-…

-Ok ,dans dix minutes ça te va ?

-…

-Inutile de s'énerver. Le chauffeur laissera la voiture et partira. Il ne sera pas armé. Ce ne sera d'ailleurs pas un policier.

…..

- Faites gaffe. Il est surexcité. Ça va mal tourner, conseilla Laurent toujours calme, en s'allumant une clope qui gênait tout le monde dans le car.

-Faites évacuer tous ceux qui ne sont pas nécessaires. Que la Police locale recule et se protège. Larry va amener la voiture. Sierra1 et Sierra2 ont le feu vert s'ils ont une solution de tir simultané. Sinon, nous interviendrons dans le stade, ordonna Carlisle. Qu'Echo1 se mette en place là bas.

Je transmettais.

...

Le pauvre Larry lâche la vielle Ford verte devant l'entrée, pas trop prés. Et s'enfuit en courant tout en se faisant canarder. Par chance, baissé et protégé en parti par la voiture, il n'est pas touché et nous recommençons à respirer.

Sam sort le premier, serrant un vieil homme bedonnant et dégarni qui tremble dans son costume gris.

- PC1 de Sierra1 solution de tir.

- Reçu Sierra1, Sierra2 prend le deuxième.

- James de Victoria, j'ai le mien dans mon viseur.

- Reçu Victoria, je te donne le top.

...

Jake ne tarde pas à suivre. Il est très agité et transpire abondamment. Sa jambe est ensanglantée. Il tient un employé au costume gris lui aussi, la trentaine cheveux courts et lunettes rondes, longiligne totalement pétrifié par la peur. Il tire quelques coups de feux au hasard ses yeux sont injectes de sang.

- **TOP**.

Comme une mécanique Suisse de précision, une seule détonation se fait entendre. S'en est fini de Jake Black et Sam Uley qui s'écroulent sur le trottoir.

…

-Individus neutralisés.

-Reçu Sierra1 et Sierra2. Vous avez les félicitations de l'état major et du maire. Mais plus important les félicitations de Carlisle, de moi et de Bella.

- Merci Tanya, on se voit tout a l'heure.

- Reçu.

De retour, on évacuait la tension. Bella timidement derrière moi. Je lui présentais Victoria, la seule tireur d'élite femme du pays. Une grande rousse pas très joviale,assez froide et secrète qui allait bien avec son partenaire James, un grand blond musclé au sourire peu rassurant. (Je pense qu'ils sont ensemble, qui se ressemble...)

- Alors Larry ? T'as eu chaud aux miches ? Si tu t'étais vu cavaler comme un lapin ! Haahahahaha

-Ca va Em' c'est toujours moi qui m'y colle bordel. 'Vais finir pas prendre une balle dans l'cul moi.

- Ben ca lui fera un deuxième...

- CA VA, CA VA…

- hahahahahahaha...

- Tiens ya Echo3 qui rentre. Salut les feignants.

- Ho ça va. Vous êtes pas foulé non plus… Heureusement que Vic' et James étaient là pour vous sortir de la mouise.

- Hooooooo...houuuuuuuu.

- Au fait Larry, parait que tu ressembles à une mangouste quand tu cours ?

- Hahahhhhahha...

- Ha mais merde Jasp' tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi non ?

Retour maison, relaxation. Plus que trois jours et repos bien mérité. Quoique je ne me languissais pas que Bella parte la semaine chez son père.

Néanmoins, je commençais à être en manque d'hommes moi. Le régime de Bella n'était pas fait pour me convenir. Je sentais des picotements dans ma culotte à chaque beau mâle que je croisais et passais mes journées à serrer les cuisses. La semaine prochaine allait être un vrai défouloir. Je patientais comme je pouvais. C'est ainsi que Bella me trouva nue sur le canapé, jambes écartées en train de gémir sous les coups de mon gros gode beige qui faisait des vas et vient dans mon sexe affamé.

Elle repartit dans ma chambre en se cachant les yeux et en marmonnant un "Je suis désolée" désopilant.

-Reviens Bella, je te montre un truc entre filles !

-T'es complètement folle Tanya, répondit-elle mi choquée, mi riante.

(Ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de l'entendre gémir doucement pendant la nuit.)

J'en perdis le fil de mon plaisir et après mon fou rire je dus tout reprendre à zéro, rêvant à sa petite langue de nonne sur ma minette inconsolable.

_oO°

Semaine olé, olé.

Toutes mes cops travaillaient. La loose. Je sortais dès lundi soir dans un bar du coin pour me trouver un mec. Le barman était à tomber. Un dieu grec. Mais pas intéressé du tout, la moitié (au moins) des nanas du bar lui faisaient du rentre dedans mais il restait impassible tel un eunuque. Vraiment pas ce qu'il me fallait ce soir. Le serveur n'était pas trop mal, amplement suffisant pour ce que je voulais en faire. Il m'escortait dans les toilettes sous les yeux furieux de la serveuse.

Ce fut rapide mais bon. Il baissait mon jeans et ma culotte trempée puis s'engouffra en moi. Je regardais mon visage grimaçant de bonheur dans le miroir pendant qu'il s'activait par derrière en me traitant de salope et de trainée. Quelle douce sensation que cette belle queue bien chaude qui me remplissait enfin.

Cinq minutes plus tard Mikey repartait à son boulot me laissant m'éponger sur la cuvette des toilettes. J'en profitais pour me masturber un petit coup histoire de jouir moi aussi puis rentrais prendre une bonne douche chaude et délassante.

...

Mercredi je file au centre commercial faire les boutiques. Il est presque désert. Je prends donc mon temps et finis dans une cabine d'essayage avec une pile de sous vêtements affriolants, prenant des poses suggestives devant le grand miroir. Je ne tarde pas à sentir la moiteur m'envahir. Chaque contact avec le tissu me fait maintenant contracter mon vagin. Je commence à me caresser à travers les étoffes. Les seins d'abord. Je passe ensuite a mon minou. Jambes écartées devant la glace, je me regarde me branler doucement à travers le string neuf. Je passe ma main sur ma toison taillée en i puis je commence à frotter mon clitoris, la bouche ouverte. Je ne dois pas être si discrète que cela car après un bruit qui me déconcentre, je remarque une respiration masculine dans la cabine d'à coté accompagné d'un bruit de masturbation.

La situation devient très chaude. L'excitation est multipliée par le stress. Ma minette commence à couler sérieusement. J'approche ma bouche de la paroi et exagère ma respiration, faisant de la buée sur le miroir. L'inconnu s'en rend compte et les bruits de friction accélèrent. Je me masturbe de concert dans un bruit de mouille affolant. Entrant et sortant mes doigts dans mon trou inondé, frictionnant mon clitoris gonflé. L'homme passe la main par l'espace sous la paroi. Je m'accroupis pour qu'il puisse me toucher. Ses doigts entrent en contact avec mon corps brulant. Il me caresse les fesses puis ses doigts commencent à me fouiller. Je suis adossée à la cloison et ma main s'activer avidement sur mon bouton d'amour. Mes jambes tremblent.

Je me relève et ouvre le loquet.

-Rejoins moi.

J'attendais un homme grisonnant, la quarantaine, assez banal. Il en est tout autrement. Un vrai canon, bcbg costume faussement négligé, chemise blanche sortie, cravate rouge non nouée complètement, barbe de trois jours, yeux bleu gris, blond décoiffé par du gel, sourire charmeur, grand et bien bâti, une petite fossette craquante. Je remercie sainte perverse. Il ouvre puis referme la porte. Il me regarde langoureusement avant de plonger sa bouche sur mon sexe pour me boire. Les bruits de succion m'enflamment, je passe une jambe sur son épaule.

La situation est extravagante. Je me retourne. Il me tire les cheveux en arrière et me pénètre sauvagement. Je mords la main pour ne pas crier. Il ne tarde pas à jouir en silence au fond de mon vagin. Je le suis dans l'orgasme. Il se retire et je m'assois tremblante sur le tabouret. Il me sourit en se rhabillant puis prends congé.

Quelle expérience.

...

Vendredi journée beauté. Esthéticienne anti poils. Manucure. Massage. Uv. Hammam. Coiffeuse….

-Et Eli alors ?

- Bah. Il dit qu'il n'aime pas le plastique. Rien à en tirer je te dis.

On s'esclaffa.

Samedi je me prépare pour sortir avec Cathy et Lisa. Soirée chippendales. Whaouuuuu.

Jolie robe bleu moulante et string bleu assorti. J'entends la clé sur la porte.

- Bella ?

- Oui Tanya. Il pleut trop à Forks. Vraiment rien à y faire. J'ai préféré rentrer plus tôt.

- J'allais sortir en boite avec deux copines. Tu restes là ou tu m'accompagnes ?

- Je sais pas trop. Je suis pas une bonne danseuse.

Elle était visiblement déçue.

-T'en fais pas moi non plus. On regardera les autres danser devant un mojito.

-Mais j'ai rien à me mettre !

- T'inquiète. Moi j'ai.

...

Elle se retrouvait dans une de mes robes longue, la noire à carreaux miroirs. Talons hauts noirs, bien coiffée et maquillée elle était resplendissante. Ce n'était plus la petite Bella timide, mais une vraie femme aux atouts dévastateurs. Les têtes allaient tourner ce soir.

-Ca va comme ça, me demanda-t-elle inquiète ?

-A peu près. T'es au top en secourisme pour les crises cardiaques ?

Elle rougit.

...

Les cops passent nous prendre et nous voici au Palace. Soirée réservée aux filles. Troooop cooollll.

On se trouve une table tranquille. Bien placée. On commande nos verres. Le rhum ça détend. Bien frais. Haaaaaaaaa...

…

Le show commence dans les acclamations hystériques de la gente féminine venue en nombre. Un dieux en costume de pompier sort de la fumée et commence à se déhancher comme une bête sur "omg" d'Husher. Le grand bodybuildé au cou de taureau et aux muscles d'acier se déchaine sur la piste. Je veux couvrir ses trapèzes de suçons. Ses yeux verts foudroient l'assistance. Son sourire dévastateur souligne ses dents blanches comme la neige. Il passe entre les tables et j'ai le temps de tâter ses fessiers en béton. Il retire son casque et le pose sur une table qui hurle à la mort, dévoilant une tignasse brune gélifiée parfaite.

- Ho hooo ho. Ho hooo ho. Ho hoooh ho...

- OMG

Son bassin se défoule. Puis il déchire sa veste en deux et se retrouve en salopette. Ses biceps et ses pectoraux huilés sont impressionnants. Un tatouage tribal décore toute son épaule droite. Il jette ses bottes noires et vient s'assoir sur une brunette qui manque défaillir. Elle tâte maintenant son corps à la plastique parfaite en criant. J'en veux aussi. Viens par ici.

- A MOOIIIIIIII...

Bella, Cathy et Lisa sont aussi dans l'ambiance. On fait les folles.

Le bel étalon vient par ici et monte sur notre table. Jackpot. Je suis aux anges. Je crie.

-C'est nous! C'est nous ! il est à nous !

Il danse puis d'un geste sec arrache son pantalon. Hargggg

Son corps imberbe lancine en string noir à quelques centimètres de nous. Passant son doigt dans sa bouche, il descend, dessinant ses tétons puis ses abdos de fer. J'entre en contact avec sa tablette de chocolat irrésistible.

Il se retourne puis trémousse sont cul d'enfer juste devant le nez de Bella qui devient écarlate en riant. J'en profite pour elle en passant ses mains sur toutes les parties de son corps à ma portée. Nous glissons des billets de cinq dans son string. Je prends soin de profiter de sa peau sous les élastiques et de tâter son énorme paquet. Le bonheur. Des filles dingues de jalousie me hurlent de leur en laisser.

Il descend et va faire un tour de salle. Je lui hurle de revenir. Nous sommes en folie. S'il tombe le string je cours lui sauter dessus, promis. Ses épaules saillantes et son dos dessiné m'appellent. Il revient au milieu de la scène et se met à genoux cuisses écartées.

Son spectacle au sol nous enflamme. Il ondule comme le dieu serpent des Indes.

Il se relève, se met dos à nous jambes serrées et fait glisser son string. Les filles doivent me ceinturer pour ne pas que j'aille le kidnapper. D'autres filles se lèvent.

Il se retourne cachant son sexe de ses deux mais et continue à danser.

Ses mains vont et viennent et même si il en garde toujours une pour cacher son membre (énorme), nous apercevons toute l'objet du désir. La salle est en transe. La chanson finit notre danseur les bras en l'air dans un cri de joie collectif. Je rêve de mettre son zizi au chaud. Même au repos, l'engin complètement épilé a une taille impressionnante. Il a un implant ou quoi ?

La lumière baisse.

- NOOOONNNN...

Il s'en retourne dans sa fumée mon beau pompier.

Hargggg...

La fin se soirée se passait dans la gaité. On rentrait fourbues vers les sept heures du mat. Direct dodo.

...

Lundi entrainement.

L'homme noir sur fond blanc me fixe de son regard fou. Je m'applique à viser la bouteille sur sa poitrine. Quinze coups de feu retentissent. Victoire ! Il est touché ! Il se rapproche de moi, chancelant, tiré pas les fins fils d'acier. Un beau tir groupé pas plus gros qu'une pomme, en plein dans le dix. A vingt cinq mètres, c'est remarquable.

Je regarde Bella. Concentrée. Son casque anti-bruit kaki et ses lunettes de tir jaunes sur le nez. Joli tir quand même, plus éparpillé mais ça viendra avec le temps.

…

Nous sommes mis en alerte. Echo2 intervient en renfort sur l'interpellation par la DEA d'un gros bonnet local. (Echo2 qui remplace Echo3 parti faire son stage. Je sais, c'est le bordel…)

Finalement tout se passe pour le mieux et Echo2 rentre à la base pour le débriefing.

Edward entre dans la salle de repos équipé de son barda au complet. Bella se raidit et me saisit le bras inconsciemment. Je ne fais pas cas. Edward salut tout le monde et s'approche de moi. Il est de très bonne humeur. Très souriant.

- Salut Tanya.

- Salut Ed'. Je te présente Bella. Ma coéquipière de choc.

Il reste en arrêt devant elle. Plus rien ne semble exister sinon elle. Elle qui ne bouge pas. Je me tourne vers elle et me rends compte qu'elle est subjuguée. Incapable de bouger telle une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture. Je la secoue.

- Hem... Bella je te présente le lieutenant Edward MASSEN. Le chef de groupe d'Echo2.

...

* * *

**Certaines auront peut-être reconnu le bar d"'Immortel". Elle gagnent un bonbon chocolat/gingembre :D  
**

**Pour celle qui ne supportent pas Tanya gentille, le prochain chapitre est pour elles ;)**

**...  
**

**Reviews Plse :D**


	4. Edward Bella Edward Bella Edward Bella

**Suite de Swat :D**

**Bella/Edward/Tanya/Irina :P**

**Disclamer:Tout appartient à S.M. je ne fais que jouer ;-)**

**Bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

_Lundi entrainement._

_L'homme noir sur fond blanc me fixe de son regard fou. Je m'applique à viser la bouteille sur sa poitrine. Quinze coups de feu retentissent. Victoire ! Il est touché ! Il se rapproche de moi, chancelant, tiré par les fins fils d'acier. Un beau tir groupé pas plus gros qu'une pomme, en plein dans le dix. A vingt cinq mètres, c'est remarquable._

_Je regarde Bella. Concentrée. Son casque anti-bruit kaki et ses lunettes de tir jaunes sur le nez. Joli tir quand même, plus éparpillé mais ça viendra avec le temps._

_…_

_Nous sommes mis en alerte. Echo2 intervient en renfort sur l'interpellation par la DEA d'un gros bonnet local. (Echo2 qui remplace Echo3 parti faire son stage. Je sais, c'est le bordel…)_

_Finalement tout se passe pour le mieux et Echo2 rentre à la base pour le débriefing._

_Edward entre dans la salle de repos équipé de son barda au complet. Bella se raidit et me saisit le bras inconsciemment. Je ne fais pas cas. Edward salut tout le monde et s'approche de moi. Il est de très bonne humeur. Très souriant._

_-Salut Tanya._

_-Salut Ed'. Je te présente Bella. Ma coéquipière de choc._

_Il reste en arrêt devant elle. Plus rien ne semble exister sinon elle. Elle qui ne bouge pas. Je me tourne vers elle et me rends compte qu'elle est subjuguée. Incapable de bouger telle une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture. Je la secoue._

_-Hem... Bella je te présente le lieutenant Edward MASSEN. Le chef de groupe d'Echo2._

_...  
_

_

* * *

_-...

-On dit bonjour lieutenant, Bella. Dis-je d'un sourire forcé.

- Edward, ce n'est rien. Rétorqua l'intéressé tout aussi subjugué.

Ça devenait gênant de tenir la chandelle.

-Alors ça s'est bien passé finalement ?

-Heu... Quoi donc ?

-Ben votre intervention !

-Haa.. Oui, oui... Pas de souci. On était en nombre avec la DEA alors aucun souci.

...

-Ed', je crois qu'ils t'attendent pour le débriefing.

-Ha oui, bien sur, répondit-il sans bouger.

Chacun se perdait dans les yeux de l'autre. Je pouvais sentir le courant qui les reliait à cet instant. Je dus donner un coup de coude à Edward pour le ramener sur terre.

-C'est l'heure du briefing, le rabrouais-je sans vraiment l'avoir voulu .

-Heu oui, j'y vais. A plus tard, lança t-il à Bella, muette comme une truite.

Il rentrait dans la salle de briefing, non sans lui avoir lancé un dernier regard.

...

L'aprés-midi et la soirée furent officiellement baptisés journée Edward-Masen-le-plus-beau-de-la-terre. Pas par moi bien sur.

Et il habite où. Est-il seul ? Et de quelle couleur est sa voiture ? T'as vu son joli petit nez ? Et ses oreilles de souris ? Son sourire est craquant tu trouves pas ? Sa petite fossette lui donne un air de Robert Pattinson, non ? Ses yeux verts sont renversants. Il est beau. Beau et musclé. Tu crois qu'il m'a regardé ? Moi j'ai fait que ça, le regarder.

Gnagnagna... Écœurant.

Elle allait se coucher en planant. Je ne sais pas si j'étais énervée, ou juste soulée d'entendre des Edward par-ci Edward par-là depuis des heures. Je me couchais pas traque et mon sommeil agité ne me reposa pas.

-Tu crois qu'il a bien dormi ?

-Ha ça va hein, tu vas pas commencer au petit dej. Je la remballais sèchement et elle se tut.

...

-Désolée, je suis de mauvaise humeur quand je dors mal. Ca doit être la mauvaise semaine qui arrive.

Rien à voir avec une quelconque histoire de cycle cependant.

Nous ne le recroisâmes pas de la semaine pour le plus grand bonheur de mes tympans. Elle ne cessait pourtant de le chercher des yeux. Sursautant au moindre pas. Je dormais tout aussi mal les autres jours. Faisant des cauchemars. Me levant aux aurores. J'essayais néanmoins d'être de bonne compagnie pour Bella qui s'en fichait royalement tant elle rêvait à "son" Edward.

...

-Tu le connais bien ?

Pas besoin de le citer.

-Oui. Je bosse avec lui depuis quatre ans.

-Tu pourrais lui parler pour moi ?

-Je pourrais.

Mais je veux pas.

-Tu le feras s'il te plait Tanya ?

-Oui, dès que j'en aurais l'occasion.

-Hooo merci Tanya, t'est une vraie sœur pour moi ! En me sautant au cou.

Résignée.

...

Je ne savais pas comment traiter ces genre de choses moi. Mademoiselle Swan. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien lui dire à ton Eeeedouârd ? "salut Ed' tu veux sauter la petite Isabella ?" . J'étais (encore) inutilement énervée.

-Salut Tanya.

-Ho. Salut Edward ca va ?

-Impeccable. Bella n'est pas là ?

Rrrrrrrr Edwrad-Bella-Edward-Bella-...

-Non elle est au secrétariat. Paperasse.

-Elle t'a pas parlée de moi ?

-Heu non pourquoi ? Elle devait ?

-Non. Juste comme ça. Tu viens au pot de Tobias ?

Mince. Je l'avait complètement oublié celui là. Le capitaine des pompiers de Seattle qui part à la retraite.

-Oui bien sur. On se voit la bas.

-Oui j'y serais. Bella t'accompagnera ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'avais complètement oublié en fait. Je vais lui en parler. Mais on sera de semaine de repos et elle part chez son père en général.

-Insiste un peu d'accord ? Ça serait cool de se voir hors du boulot.

-Ok. Je le ferai.

-J'y vais. Bye.

-Bye.

...

_oO°

...

-Tanya ?

-Ha Bella. T'as fini ?

-Oui. T'as vu Edward ?

-Non. Pas vu. Dommage. On se rentre ?

-Ha. Ok. On y va alors, répondit-elle déçue.

Qu'est ce que tu fais Tanya, à quoi tu joues là...

...

-Allo Irina ?... Ouiii... Et toi... Impec... Toujours au Mexique ?... Oui, le train-train... Elle est cool... Non rien... Fatiguée...

Je lui résume toute l'histoire.

-Moi ? Jalouse ? Hahaha... N'importe quoi ma belle... Je peux me faire tous les mecs de la terre si je veux, Edward compris... Arrête un peu... Nonnnnnnn... Tu passes me voir un de ces quatre ? ... J'aimerais bien... On se fait une soirée filles sympa... Non pas envie de boite... A la maison... Tu m'appelles quand tu as un vol ? Chouette... Tu me manques... Bisous...

D'habitude ma grande sœur me connait bien. Mais là, elle a tout faux. Je me languis qu'elle vienne. Je me sens...seule...

...

Le pot chez les pompiers était sympa. Bella était à Forks. J'avais oublié de lui en parler. Edward était déçu.

Alice, la petite amie de Jasper était avec Rosalie, la copine d'Emmett. Elles me fusillaient du regard des qu'elles m'aperçurent. Valait mieux pas que je m'approche.

-Tu lui as parlé ?

-Oui, elle pouvait pas venir.

-Et de moi ?

-Oui. Elle ne m'a pas dit grand chose.

-Dis moi chaque mot qu'elle a prononcé Tanya. S'il te plait.

-Je sais plus exactement Edward, t'es marrant toi. J'avais pas un enregistreur sur moi !

-Essaie quand même de te rappeler !

-Elle te trouve bien. Comme les autres gars de l'unité. Vous êtes tous assez craquants et...

-Elle me trouve bien, coupa-t-il rêveur.

Rrrrrrrrrrr

-Mais elle a pas l'air si intéressée.

-Aide moi Tanya. Il faut la convaincre. Parle lui de moi en bien.

-Vous êtes marrants tous là bordel !.. Qu'est ce que tu veux que je lui dise moi ?

-Je sais pas ? Que je suis un gars bien ? Que j'aimerais passer du temps avec elle ? Que...

-Oui ça va ça va. Je lui parlerais, abrégeais-je.

-Merci Tanya. T'es chouette.

Bordel. Je vais pas m'en sortir de leurs histoires. Ils peuvent pas me lâcher ?

...

La semaine passa. Très lentement. Je prenais des cachets pour dormir qui ne me faisaient rien la nuit et me crevaient le jour. Quelle daube. Et toujours le même cirque entre Bella et Edward. Mais bonne nouvelle. Ma sœur arrive mardi.

...

Je suis seule sur un lit dans une chambre toute rose. En simple string. Des hommes entrent, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Je suis au paradis. Une dizaine d'hommes sveltes, ils commencent à me caresser. Le contact de leurs mains sur ma peau me chauffe les sens. L'un d'eux me bande les yeux ce qui me fait rire. Les caresses se font plus pressantes, me griffant presque la peau maintenant. Mon ventre n'est plus qu'un brasier. Mon sexe ruisselle de désir. J'entreprends d'enlever mon string mais n'y arrive pas. Je m'énerve. Arrache mon bandeau et me rends compte que je porte une vilaine culotte grise. La pièce est maintenant toute bleue et tous les hommes sortent. J'essaie de les retenir mais rien n'y fait. Je sors et commence à courir dans les couloirs. Je suis seule. J'ouvre une porte et vois Edward et Bella nus sur un lit. Il me regardent et sourient. Edward se lève et claque la porte. J'essaie de la rouvrir mais elle est maintenant verrouillée. J'essaie de courir, d'appeler, mais rien y fait. je suis perdue. Je me réveille en sueur au milieu de la nuit, haletante.

je prends un verre d'eau, et un de ces maudits cachets.

...

Mardi. Aéroport de Seattle.

-Salut Irina !

-Salut Tanya.

-Voici Bella. Bella, ça c'est ma sœur adorée.

-Bonjour Bella. Tanya m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Que du bien.

-Bonjour Irina. C'est sympa de Tanya mais je suis pas si facile à vivre que ça non plus.

-Surtout ces derniers temps, plaisantais-je.

...

Soirée filles trop bien. On a papoté jusqu'à trois heures du mat. Beaucoup sur Edward. Bella épuisée finit par aller se coucher. J'allais dormir, même si c'est un bien grand mot, avec ma sœur.

-Elle est lourde avec son Edward. Yen a marre des chalala.

-Je te l'avais dit Irina. Elle me saoule tous les jours. J'ai l'impression de nager dans de la guimauve du soir au matin.

-Je sais ce que tu devrais faire. Tu devrais séduire Edward et les séparer pour de bon, ça ça serait chouette.

-Tu sais, j'ai pas trop envie de jouer à ces jeux là en ce moment.

-Ca te ferait du bien ,crois moi. Tu étais la reine à la fac.

-Ca m'étonnerait que ca me fasse du bien.

-Tu te ramollis ou quoi ? Tu t'es vue ? On dirait un fantôme. Écoute. Je te parie que t'arrives pas à te le faire avant la fin de la semaine.

-Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Rien de plus facile. Tu le sais très bien.

-Alors parie ! Si tu gagnes, on part en vacances ensemble à Sidney. Ça te dit ?

-T'es folle.

- Et si tu perds, tu viens chez moi me faire le ménage pendant toutes tes vacances.

-Je sais pas. J'ai pas trop envie.

-Maintenant si t'es pas sûre de faire le poids contre miss-chalala-Edward-mon-amour...

-Ca va ok. Vendredi minuit dernier délai. Sans problème ma cocotte.

Elle m'avait vexé et j'allais pas me laisser faire. Surtout face à une petite paysanne de Forks.

-Tape-là.

TAP...

...

* * *

**Alors, vous aimez toujours Tanya ? :P**


	5. Tanya Edward

**Merci pour vos reviews enflammées :D je vois que Tanya ne vous laisse pas indifférentes :P On va jouer encore un peu avec elle alors :P**

**Chapitre dédicacé au clan anti-Tanya :P**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

**Gros bisous :***

* * *

**Disclamer: Tout appartient à Stephenie. Merci S.M. ;)**

* * *

_-Elle est lourde avec son Edward. Yen a marre des chalala._

_-Je te l'avais dit Irina. Elle me saoule tous les jours. J'ai l'impression de nager dans de la guimauve du soir au matin._

_-Je sais ce que tu devrais faire. Tu devrais séduire Edward et les séparer pour de bon, ça ça serait chouette._

_-Tu sais, j'ai pas trop envie de jouer à ces jeux là en ce moment._

_-Ca te ferait du bien ,crois moi. Tu étais la reine à la fac._

_-Ca m'étonnerait que ca me fasse du bien._

_-Tu te ramollis ou quoi ? Tu t'es vue ? On dirait un fantôme. Écoute. Je te parie que t'arrives pas à te le faire avant la fin de la semaine._

_-Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Rien de plus facile. Tu le sais très bien._

_-Alors parie ! Si tu gagnes, on part en vacances ensemble à Sidney. Ça te dit ?_

_-T'es folle._

_- Et si tu perds, tu viens chez moi me faire le ménage pendant toutes tes vacances._

_-Je sais pas. J'ai pas trop envie._

_-Maintenant si t'es pas sûre de faire le poids contre miss-chalala-Edward-mon-amour..._

_-Ca va ok. Vendredi minuit dernier délai. Sans problème ma cocotte._

_Elle m'avait vexé et j'allais pas me laisser faire. Surtout face à une petite paysanne de Forks._

_-Tape-là._

_TAP..._

_..._

* * *

Dés le lendemain je me mets à l'œuvre. Tenue sexy. Langage corporel adéquate. Messages tactiles appuyés. Je ne veux pas trainer. Trois jours c'est court.

-Salut Edward.

-Ha Tanya ! Tu as parlé à Bella ?

-Oui. Elle est pas plus intéressée que ça. Mais si tu veux un plan cul elle est d'accord. Avec toi et Emmett si possible. Ça te dit ?

Je le sens choqué.

-Je pense qu'elle viendra t'en parler bientôt. Je lui dis que c'est bon ?

-Non, pas vraiment. J'imaginais autre chose avec elle.

-Allez, déride toi. Elle est bien foutue non ?

-Oui, c'est sur. Je la voyais pas comme ça.

-T'es sur ? Ya pas de mal tu sais.

-Sur.

-Bon. Tant pis. Ça te dit un milkshake au Yéti club demain soir ?

-Je sais pas trop.

-Allez. Ça te fera du bien de sortir. Je te sens tendu en ce moment.

Je lui masse les épaules. Je suis la reine des massages.

-Ok Tanya. C'est cool. J'ai besoin de changer d'air en effet. Essaie quand même de... Non, laisse tomber.

...

De retour dans le car, Bella me fusillait du regard. Elle était pas conne, elle avait remarqué mon manège.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois Bella. Edward et moi, on a toujours été très proches. On a même été quasiment ensemble à une époque. Il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui demain soir. Je lui ai dit non, mais il a insisté. Il m'a demandé si ça t'intéressait un plan à trois avec moi. Je voulais pas te le dire pour pas te faire de la peine. Je sais que tu ne le vois pas comme ça. Je veux pas que tu te fasses de fausses idées, je sais ce que c'est ce genre de déceptions.

Bella était entre colère, tristesse, et désillusion totale. Elle ne savait que faire.

...

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et alla parler à Edward. Bien sur dans ces conditions, ça ne pouvait que mal se passer. Elle revint dans le car et éclata en sanglots. Je la consolais.

Plus tard dans la journée elle se sentit mal. Carlisle la fit raccompagner chez moi.

…

Soirée kleenex. Elle était atterrée. Edward serait avec moi demain soir. Le pari s'engageait bien.

La soirée au Yéti club se passa sans problème. Mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à décrocher son esprit de Bella. Il revenait sans cesse à parler d'elle. Il voulait l'appeler pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir remballée la veille mais je réussis habilement à l'en dissuader.

-Mais qu'est qu'elle croit ? Elle se trompe sur mon compte c'est sur.

-Je lui ai pourtant beaucoup parlé mais elle veut rien savoir. Elle dit qu'elle veut profiter de la vie. Que c'est trop tôt pour elle. J'ai essayé de la raisonner. Rien à faire.

-Je n'arrive pas en m'en défaire Tanya. Je sais ce que je devrais faire. Je n'arrive juste pas à le faire. C'est trop dur.

-Je t'aiderais Edward. Je serais là pour t'aider.

Je me collais à lui.

-J'irais lui parler demain. Il faut mettre les choses au clair une dernière fois, après je laisse tomber.

-Tu as peut-être raison. Mais je pense que tu devrais quand même tourner la page. Ca ne sert à rien de s'accrocher après quelqu'un comme ca alors que les sentiments ne sont pas réciproques. Ca te fait souffrir inutilement. Ca me fait vraiment de la peine de te voir comme ca. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour te consoler ?

-Pas grand-chose malheureusement. Je suppose qu'il me faut du temps pour digérer. Même si je ne me sens pas capable de l'oublier complètement.

-Tu devrais sortir et rencontrer des amis. Faire la fête. Te changer les idées. Rencontrer du monde. Tu veux que j'appelle des copines et qu'on se fasse une soirée boite demain soir ? J'ai quelques copines célibataires à qui tu ferais forte impression je pense. Tu es jeune et beau Edward, ne gâche pas ton temps pour quelqu'un qui n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Tu as certainement raison, mais je n'en ai pas envie pour le moment.

-Comme tu veux. Je souhaite juste que tu ne sois plus triste.

…

On se quittait bons amis et je promis de parler à Bella ce soir pour la dernière fois. Demain il faudra accélérer.

…

_oO°

-Il t'a parlé ?

-Pas un mot, j'ai essayé de lancer le sujet mais je me suis faite enguirlander. Il m'a dit de m'occuper de mes affaires.

-C'est pas possible. Je suis trop malheureuse sans lui Tanya. Tu dois faire quelque chose.

-Tu as besoin de vacances Bella. Tu devrais partir t'aérer à Forks demain. Tu prends un bol d'air. Tu coupes ton portable. Tu penses à rien. Et lundi on voit ça tranquillement. Ok.

-Je pense que tu as raison. Je suis complètement perdue.

-Demain matin j'appelle Carlisle. Et je vois Edward. Je m'occupe de tout. Fais-moi confiance, j'ai de l'expérience dans ce domaine.

-J'espère que tu vas tout arranger Tanya. Tu es la seule à pouvoir le faire.

-Je ferais de mon mieux Bella, crois moi. Mais ca me fait beaucoup de peine de te voir malheureuse comme cela. S'il ne t'aime vraiment pas, tu devrais essayer de l'oublier.

Elle éclate en sanglots.

-J'essaie. Mais c'est impossible, je l'aime trop.

-Ok, ok. Calme-toi. Je tenterais l'impossible demain.

…

La nuit fut cauchemardesque. Entre les pleurs de Bella et mon insomnie chronique c'était l'enfer total. Je me levais avec des cernes terribles et devais empiler les couches de maquillage pour ne pas ressembler à un zombie.

Bella partit tôt. J'appelais Carlisle pour la faire porter pâle. Puis j'appelais Edward.

-Allo ?... Oui Edward, c'est moi... Elle est partie... Je sais pas où elle est allée... Elle m'as dit de te dire de la lâcher.. Oui ce sont ses mots... Tu veux qu'on se voit ?... J'insiste Edward, tu ne peux pas rester comme ca, je veux absolument t'aider…..Je suis ton amie tu le sais, ca me brise le cœur de te savoir aussi malheureux….Je passe chez toi après le boulot ok ? ... A toute à l'heure... Bisous Edward...

La journée passait vraiment lentement. J'étais partagé entre l'excitation d'être prêt du but et une espèce de mélancolie indéfinissable qui ne me correspondait pas. En d'autres temps j'aurais été aux anges de briser un couple comme celui-ci mais je n'y trouvais finalement aucun réconfort. Ce devait être la fatigue. Ou le stress du boulot. J'en sais rien.

…

Son appartement est cosy. Un salon cuisine de 50m2 et trois pièces à l'étage. La déco est simple mais sympa. Un style zen. Du vert. Du wengé. Du beige. Des bambous et des plantes vertes.

-Edward.

-Oui Tanya.

-Ca me fait mal de te voir souffrir comme ça. Tu devrais vraiment passer à autre chose.

-Je ne pense pas y arriver Tanya.

Je nous sers un whisky et pose la bouteille sur la table basse.

-Tu sais dans la vie, ya des hauts et des bas. C'est pas parceque tu es au creux de la vague que c'est la fin de tout.

Je me blottis contre lui, comme jamais je ne m'étais blottie contre un homme. Je suis tendre. Je suis affectueuse. Je profite de la douce chaleur de son corps. Je suis bien pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Je suis...Bella...

-Merci d'être là Tanya. Ça me fait vachement du bien, dit-il en se servant son cinquième verre.

-De rien.

Je ferme les yeux. Un frison me parcoure le corps. Un frisson de bonheur que je n'avais jamais connu avant. Il me caresse l'épaule sans y penser. Je sens son souffle chaud sur mes cheveux. J'aurais voulu que cela dure l'éternité. Pourquoi tous les hommes ne sont pas comme lui ? Pourquoi veulent-ils juste me sauter dessus sans jamais m'accorder de leur tendresse, de leur amour ?

Les verres de whisky défilent. Nous parlons de tout et de rien. Surtout de Bella. Je commençais à appréhender ce nouveau sentiment. Etre bien avec quelqu'un. Partager quelque chose. Aimer et être aimé en retour. Je me voyais en couple avec lui, dans son appartement cosy. Je m'efforçais de gommer l'image du couple parfait Edward/Bella et de le remplacer par le couple Edward/Tanya. Quel bonheur. Ce ne serait pas un couple parfait mais avec le temps….

...

Il finit par se lever.

-Je suis crevé Tanya. Je suis désolé. Je vais aller dormir un peu.

Non. Ne pars pas Edward. Je me jette à son cou et l'embrasse. Je passe la main dans ses cheveux.

Il a un mouvement de recul. Il se dérobe même.

-Tanya, je… je peux pas. Pas avec toi, dit-il en manquant de tomber.

Évidemment, je ne suis pas Bella. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Et ca me mettait hors de moi à cet instant. Je réussis néanmoins à me contenir.

-Pas de problème Edward. Je comprends. Je voulais juste être gentille avec toi. Je vais t'aider à monter, je ne voudrais pas que tu te blesses.

Nous montons les escaliers. Difficilement. Titubant. Je le couche (il s'écroule) sur son lit. Je retire son pantalon et son teeshirt. Il est beau. Vraiment beau. Je lui passe ses menottes et les miennes. Il est attaché en croix sur son lit à moitié inconscient. Je descends son caleçon. Sa verge est belle au repos. Je vais la réveiller avec mes lèvres suaves.

Je regarde l'heure sur mon portable. 23h50. Je vais prendre une photo et envoyer un MMS à Irina, pensais-je. Et puis non, elle me croira sur parole...

...

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Que va-t-il se passer ?**

**Tanya va gagner son pari ?**

**Bella va débarquer avec un fusil d'assaut ?**

**Edward va crocheter ses menottes et s'enfuir ?**

**La suite au prochain épisode :P**


	6. Bella Edward

**B****on, le fusil d'assaut à remporté tous les suffrage XD Donc= Lien dans mon profil XD**

**Bonne lecture et merci encore pour les nombreuses reviews :P**

**Vivi, je t'aime :D**

* * *

**Disclamer: Tout appartient à S.M. Merci S.M.**

* * *

_Il finit par se lever._

_-Je suis crevé Tanya. Je suis désolé. Je vais aller dormir un peu._

_Non. Ne pars pas Edward. Je me jette à son cou et l'embrasse. Je passe la main dans ses cheveux._

_Il a un mouvement de recul. Il se dérobe même._

_-Tanya, je… je peux pas. Pas avec toi, dit-il en manquant de tomber._

_Évidemment, je ne suis pas Bella. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Et ca me mettait hors de moi à cet instant. Je réussis néanmoins à me contenir._

_-Pas de problème Edward. Je comprends. Je voulais juste être gentille avec toi. Je vais t'aider à monter, je ne voudrais pas que tu te blesses._

_Nous montons les escaliers. Difficilement. Titubant. Je le couche (il s'écroule) sur son lit. Je retire son pantalon et son teeshirt. Il est beau. Vraiment beau. Je lui passe ses menottes et les miennes. Il est attaché en croix sur son lit à moitié inconscient. Je descends son caleçon. Sa verge est belle au repos. Je vais la réveiller avec mes lèvres suaves._

_Je regarde l'heure sur mon portable. 23h50. Je vais prendre une photo et envoyer un MMS à Irina, pensais-je. Et puis non, elle me croira sur parole..._

_..._

* * *

On tape à la porte.

Toc toc toc toc.

Toc toc toc toc toc.

Boum boum boum boum boum boum

-EDWARD

La voix de Bella, que fait-elle ici ?

BOUM BOUM BOUM CRAK..

-EDWARD, TANYA….

Vite la fenêtre. Merde, c'est coincé. En plus je suis nue. La poisse.

Plonc PLonc PLonc PLonc

Elle monte les escaliers, je suis cuite,….

La porte vole en éclat. Bella apparait dans l'encadrement. Elle est en furie, me regarde rageusement, elle porte sa tenue d'intervention, elle pointe son Colt M4A1 (*) sur moi…

-Je sais tout Tanya. Je sais ce que tu as fait. Je te faisais confiance Tanya. Tu nous as trahi Edward et moi.

Je prends ma voix la plus fluette possible.

-Je vais tout t'expliquer Bella, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. C'est Edward qui m'a dragué, je n'ai pas pu lui résister, il…

-TAIS-TOI HARPIE, TU VAS PAYER, hurla-t-elle.

Son visage écarlate, les veines sortant de son cou et de son front, elle est effrayante..

Clic, clic,..

Aie..

Les trous se multiplient dans l'appartement, ce qui ne dérange nullement Edward.

Dans la pièce, les échardes se battent contres les plumes des coussins, les vitres volent en éclats, l'air se sature de fumé et de l'odeur de poudre que je connais bien.

Les petits bruits métalliques des douilles qui tombent au sol accompagnent le vacarme infernal du fusil d'assaut qui crache ses ogives brulantes…

Cela ne finira donc jamais ?

La chaise qui me sert d'abris de fortune vole en éclat et je suis criblée de balles de la tête aux pieds..

...

Je me réveille en sueur, le silence de la pièce tranche avec le tapage de mon rêve, mes oreilles en sifflent encore, je suis essoufflée. Il me faut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre mes esprits.

Haletante, je descends à la cuisine. Je me passe de l'eau sur la figure et la nuque avant de boire à grandes gorgées.

...

Je rentre chez moi, fatigué et énervée. Ils ne sont pas prêts d'être ensemble ces deux là, c'est moi qui vous le dis. Si Edward ne veut pas m'aimer comme il aime Bella, il n'y aura pas de couple Edward/Bella. Je vais m'en occuper personnellement.

...

-Alors ?

-Tu dors pas encore Irina ?

-J'attendais ton message, mais apparemment tu as échouée.

-C'est plus compliqué que ca, techniquement j'ai réussi. Mais ce bon à rien d'Edward ne tient absolument pas l'alcool. Rien ne peut le réveiller.

-Ca compte pas alors.

-Si bien sur, je suis sortie avec lui même si nous n'avons rien fait.

-Je suis désolée, le principal n'a pas été accompli.

-Grrrr.. Lâche-moi ok, je suis crevée. Je vais dormir.

-Ok, bonne nuit Tanya.

...

-Heu Tanya, au fait, Bella a appelé. Je lui ai dit que tu étais chez Edward, j'ai compris qu'elle devait vous rejoindre.

-...

-C'est juste pour pimenter le jeu, sourit-elle

-A quelle heure ?

-Je regarde sur mon portable. Heure de l'appel, 2h30.

-2h30, ca fait ½ heure.

Je prends mon portable. Bella, 36 appels manqués. Merde.

...

_oO°

...

POV BELLA

Je suis dans ma chambre. A Forks. J'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps depuis ce matin et je continue encore. Charly est vraiment inquiet. Mais je suis incapable de le rassurer. Je suis incapable de me contenir. Au diable cet Edward devrais-je me dire. Trouve-toi un autre mec. C'est inconcevable. J'espère que lundi Tanya aura trouvé une solution. J'en tremble. Que ferais-je si rien n'est possible ? Je ne peux pas l'imaginer. Je serais celle qu'il veut. Même pour une nuit. Même avec d'autres. Ce sera mieux que rien. Un peu de lui. Juste un peu.

Driiinnngggg...

...

Toc toc toc

-Oui ?

-Un appel pour toi.

-Je veux parler à personne papa.

-Elle a raccroché. Elle m'a dit de te dire d'allumer ton portable. J'ai pensé que c'était important.

-Merci papa.

Je rallumais mon Nokia.

Un nouveau message. D'Irina.

"Bella. C'est arrangé avec Edward. Retrouve nous chez lui."

Je reprenais vie, comme réanimée par un électrochoc. Je dévalais les escaliers le sourire aux lèvres sous les yeux médusés de Charly.

-Tu vas ou dans cette état ?

-Ca va aller t'inquiète pas papa rassurais je en l'embrassant. Tout est arrangé.

-Tu vas ou ? C'est tard tu sais !

-Je file à Seattle. Ça peut pas attendre. Bisous.

-BELLA...

Le trajet est rapide. Je pousse à fond ma vieille camionnette rouge passée. Heureusement qu'il ne pleut pas.

Je me gare en vrac devant l'appart d'Edward et monte les escaliers deux par deux.

Je tape, surexcitée.

Pas de réponse.

- Edward ?

Toc toc toc.

Texto de Tanya :

« Bella. Je suis désolée. J'ai failli sortir avec Edward hier soir. Tu me connais. Je ne résiste pas à un beau mec, c'est plus fort que moi. Je lui ai fait prendre conscience que tu tiens à lui. Et finalement il s'est montré intéressé. Mais il était aussi intéressé par moi. J'ai quand même réussi à me reprendre au dernier moment. Je l'ai menotté au lit et me suis enfuie. Ne lui en parle pas surtout, ca me mettrait vraiment mal à l'aise. J'espère que ca va aller entre vous maintenant. Reste tout de même sur tes gardes, ses sentiments ne sont pas aussi fort qu'il le prétendra, je connais bien les hommes. Soit tout de même heureuse. Bisous. Ta Tanya qui t'adore »

Répondre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Tanya, je sais que tu es mon amie. Ma seule vraie amie. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez de ce que tu as fais pour moi. Etre avec Edward est plus que ce que j'avais espéré même si ses sentiments ne sont pas aussi forts que les miens. Gros Bisous, Bella »

La porte est ouverte, j'entre.

Tout est silencieux. Je suis étrangement bien ici. Son odeur me rassure. Je me sens bien ici.

Une bouteille de Whisky vide est sur la table basse.

Je monte à l'étage. Sa chambre est en face. Une douce lumière tamisée éclaire la pièce.

Je le vois allongé, enfin menotté sur le lit. Entièrement nu. Déroutant !

Il dort profondément. Je vais pour le détacher et le réveiller. Mais je profite de son corps pendant qu'il m'est possible de le faire. Je parcours des yeux ses muscles parfaits. Ses abdominaux et ses pectoraux logements travaillées à la salle de musculation du boulot. Je m'arrête sur son sexe endormi et sens mes joue s'empourprer et mon cœur s'accélérer. Une douce chaleur envahi mon ventre. J'admire son sublime visage. Ses cheveux cuivrés, sa bouche fine. J'ose toucher sa peau. Ce contact déclenche un frisson qui part de mes cheveux jusqu'a mon sexe. Je serre les cuisses en prenant une bouffée d'air. Il fait chaud ici.

Je détache ses mains et frotte les marques à ses poignés. Je le secoue pour le réveille. De toutes mes forces. Lui tapote les joues.

- Edward... Edward... C'est Bella...

Rien à faire. Il est KO. Je le couvre d'un drap et reste assise au bord du lit à le regarder. Il marmonne plusieurs fois mon prénom dans son sommeil. Je me colle à lui sous le drap et m'endors aussitôt.

POV EDWARD

Je me réveille dans les choux. Une main est plaquée sur mon torse. Un corps de femme collé a mon dos. Je remets difficilement mon cerveau en ordre de marche, je n'ose bouger. Les yeux encore fermées j'essayais de me remémorer la soirée d'hier. TANYA ! Un profond dégout me submerge. Je ne pourrais plus me regarder en face. Je ne pourrais plus regarder Bella en face. J'avais fais la plus grosse connerie de ma vie. Je sens les larmes envahir mes yeux. Je suis en rage contre moi même. Je repousse cette main qui me répugne. Je ramasse mes affaires au sol. J'évite soigneusement de la regarder, je pourrais faire une bêtise. Je descends à la cuisine, m'habille et me prépare un café serré. Que faire ?

...

Je suis perdu dans mes pensées lorsque je la vois au bas des escaliers, enroulée dans mon drap bleu roy. Une petite fée décoiffée. Terriblement mignonne. Un joli regard d'ange terriblement gênée. Je craque sur ses joues rosées et son air timide. Elle est immobile et silencieuse. Je sens qu'elle ne sait quoi dire. Je la libère de ce poids.

-Salut Bella, café ?

-Deux sucres merci.

-Viens t'assoir, ne reste pas debout dans les escaliers !

Elle s'approche sans mot dire et s'assoie en face de moi.

-Bella, je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Mais je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois ici.

-Je suis heureuse aussi d'être ici. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passe hier. J'ai juste reçu un message de Tanya me disant de te rejoindre ici.

Elle rougi de plus belle.

...

-Et... Est ce que... Enfin tu vois ? On... à...

-Ha ! Heuuu... Non, non... Rassure-toi... On... Ne l'a pas fait.. Répondit-elle en agitant les mains.

Je ne sais pas si je devais être rassuré ou déçu.

-Dommage.

Elle cachait son beau visage sous ses cheveux, le nez plongé dans sa tasse. Je ne pu m'empêcher de caresser ses cheveux fins. Elle frissonna.

Elle lève ses yeux vers moi. Je suis follement amoureux.

-Je t'aime Bella. Depuis notre premier regard je t'aime comme un fou. Reste avec moi.

Elle me regarde sceptique. Puis elle sourit.

-Tu es un sacré charmeur Edward. Mais je te garde comme tu es.

Je contourne la table pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je la serre très fort, la soulevant du sol. Plongeant mon visage dans son cou. Elle me serre aussi de toute sa petite force. Je suis comblé.

...

Toc toc toc.

Je vais ouvrir la porte. C'est Emmett en tenue de combat.

-Ben ça va oui. On s'amuse bien ici ! S'exclama-t- il en voyant Bella dans la cuisine.

-Salut Emmeet qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Je veux que vous vous mettiez en tenue. Une chacun hein par les deux dans la même ajouta-t- il avec un clin d'œil. On part immédiatement. Un gars menace de se faire sauter dans une école maternelle. On a besoin de monde. Je suis passe en vitesse chez Tanya qui m'a dit que vous étiez ici.

- Bon assez parlé. En tenue. Edward tu te brosse les dents. On vous attend devant dans 5mn. GO Go Go...

Je m'habille en deux minutes et nous partons. Bella pouvait rester en civil vu qu'elle ne sortait pas du car.

...

POV Tanya :D

Bon, J'ai de la chance, j'ai toujours su pleurer sur commande. Je pensais à quelque chose de bien triste. Un sanglot grandissait dans ma gorge, les larmes commençaient à couler, je me frottais les yeux pour les rougir, il fallait faire vite, Bella n'allait pas tarder.

...

La porte s'ouvre.

-Tanya ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Je suis désolée Bella. Je m'en veux énormément. Je savais combien tu étais amoureuse d'Edward, mais j'ai failli ne pas résister. J'ai peur que tu m'en veuille et que tu m'abandonne, sanglotais-je.

Elle me prend dans ses bras, gagné héhé.

-Ne t'en fait pas Tanya, je ne t'en veux absolument pas. Je suis contente de ce que tu as fait pour nous.

Elle pleurait avec moi.

-Tu va me laisser maintenant que tu es avec Edward pas vrai ? Tu va aller habiter avec lui ? Tu vas me laisser seule ?

-Pas tout de suite. Je suis heureuse d'être avec lui. Mais je trouve qu'il en fait un peu trop. Ses sentiments soudains me dépassent. J'ai tendance à trop faire confiance aux gens, et ca se retourne souvent contre moi. Je ne veux rien précipiter avec lui, même si c'est ce que je souhaite au fond de moi. Je dois rester raisonnable. Tu m'aideras ?

-Bien sur Bella, je serais toujours là pour te conseiller.

Bom bom bom

-Ca y est les filles, on est repoudrées, on peut aller à la guerre ?

-On arrive Emmett.

-Change-toi vite et retrouve-moi au car.

-Ok Tanya.

On se fait un câlin et je sors.

-Ca va Tanya ?

-Oui, ca va. Cette histoire me stresse un peu.

-Quelle histoire.

-J'ai parié avec Bella qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se faire Edward. Mais elle a gagné. Elle est plus forte que je le pensais.

-Tu as perdu ton pari, c'est normal que tu sois stressée, c'était quoi le gros lot ? Un sextoys ?

-Emmett !

-Ca va..

-Ok, elle a gagné notre pari, elle s'est tapé Edward. Ce qui m'embête, c'est qu'elle va continuer à jouer avec lui. Et ca, ca me plait pas trop, c'est pas mon style. J'ai bien peur qu'Edward avec son petit cœur en sucre ne tombe dans le panneau.

-Vous êtes vraiment fortes les femmes pour ca. Nous c'est moins compliqué, un bourre pif et c'est réglé, on se retrouve devant une bonne bière.

-Tu parle pour toi là Emmett !

-Peut-être.

-Ne répète rien à Edward bien sur, personne n'est sensé être au courant, je veux pas d'embrouille.

-Je suis une tombe. (Large sourire)

...

Dans le car, l'ambiance était tendue, comme d'habitude lors des opérations délicates. Seul Laurent semblait imperméable au stress.

Le détraqué s'était enfermé dans une école maternelle avec vingt trois enfants et l'institutrice. Il menaçait de tout faire sauter mais nous ne comprenions pas bien ses motivations.

-Pour moi Carlisle, son cas relève de la psychiatrie. Je n'hésiterais pas si j'avais une fenêtre de tir.

-J'en suis conscient Laurent. Sauf que devant des enfants de cinq ans, je ne peut me permettre d'agir trop violemment.

-Evidemment.

Laurent reprend son téléphone et continu à s'acharner à tirer des infos sur l'individu ou ses desideratas. Mais la conversation n'avait ni queue ni tête.

-Qui êtes vous.

-Je sui ici pour nus venger. Je vais le faire, je vous préviens.

-Vous venger de quoi ? Qui voulez-vous venger ?

-Je savais que vous étiez tous pareil. Sortez d'ici, satanas.

Clic

-Je vous ai déjà dis que c'était un malade mental ?

Carlisle s'éponge le front puis sort du car.

- Bella, remplace-moi.

Je le suivais

-Ca va Carlisle ?

-La situation est inextricable. La presse guette notre moindre faux pas. Des enfants sont à l'intérieur. Je n'ai aucune solution convenable à proposer à Monsieur le Maire qui arrive en personne dans quelques secondes.

-Ca va aller, on vous fait confiance.

Il tire une cigarette de sa poche et m'en propose une.

-Non, merci. Je vais retourner travailler. Par contre si vous pouviez dire à Bella d'arrêter d'envoyer des texto derrière moi quand je bosse ca m'arrangerais.

- Ca n'a pas l'air de bien coller entre vous non ?

-J'aime pas trop sa mentalité.

-Vous voulez que je la change de groupe ?

-Non non. Pour le moment ca va. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle va créer des ennuis dans l'unité. Elle a déjà mis le grappin sur Edward et a des vues sur Emmett, qui est marié.

-Ha bon ? Je ne la voyais pas comme cela. Comme quoi. Si elle crée le moindre souci je la fais muter à l'autre bout du pays c'est clair et net.

-Pour le moment rien de grave, mais je vous tiendrais informé.

-Merci Tanya.

-Bon, j'y retourne.

Et toc.

...

-Ca va Bella.

-Oui, impeccable, on s'échange des textos avec Edward tant que c'est calme, ca ne gêne pas ?

-Non, pas de souci, continue.

Laurent lève la tête et m'adresse un sourire sarcastique avant de se replonger dans un bouquin de Burrhus F. Skinner . Il est vraiment flippant lui, on peut rien lui cacher.

..

Les heures défilent. Laurent rappelle patiemment le forcené tous les quart d'heure sans résultat notable. Carlisle est régulièrement en discutions agitées avec le Maire. Bella s'est faite recadrer pour les texto par un Carlisle déjà bien sous pression.

-On va attendre la nuit, il est seul, sa vigilance va baisser. Il va finir par s'endormir. Une équipe le tiendra en joue et une autre s'occupera de faire sortir les otages.

...

* * *

**Elle est énervante Tanya non ?**

**J'avoue qu'il m'arrive de vouloir l'étrangler XD**

**Vous en pensez quoi ? Elle va pourvoir continuer longtemps son petit jeu ? :D  
**


End file.
